


Revelations

by sithsahsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsahsoka/pseuds/sithsahsoka
Summary: Obi-Wan was no stranger to nightmares. He would never tell, but he was as acquainted to them as he was with misery; he had been collecting tragedies for years and his torturous dreams were mementos of them—sometimes he could still feel Qui-Gon’s faint touch on his cheek, or perhaps it was Satine’s.Anakin’s death had haunted him every night without since they had parted ways, but more haunting would be the first time he wouldn’t dream of it. The evening after he had sensed a -however faint- shift in the Force, his daily nightmare was replaced with a revelation.[or: Obi-Wan learns Ahsoka is alive after he dreams of her fight with Vader in Malachor].
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> basically i think rebels should've included a reunion between ahsoka and obi wan
> 
> the timeline is probably a little off but it's set during rebels after twilight of the apprentice

Obi-Wan was no stranger to nightmares. He would never tell, but he was as acquainted to them as he was with misery; he had been collecting tragedies for years and his torturous dreams were mementos of them—sometimes he could still feel Qui-Gon’s faint touch on his cheek, or perhaps it was Satine’s. At times, his mind was so overcome with grief he could hardly distinguish between the death of those around him, yet most of the time he was acutely aware of the tiniest detail surrounding his loved ones’ last moments.

Even if he could manage to escape his thoughts during the day, with the blazing heat of the desert planet, meditation attempts, and his new duty; he could never outrun his unconsciousness during the silent, windy nights. _I do not deserve to_ , he’d think to himself bitterly, _this is the price I must pay_.

They were sickeningly sweet as they tried to coat the anger he had felt in his younger years and turn in it into temptation itself, and it was then when he counted himself lucky to be consumed by grief, seeking it out even, to put the rage to rest.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to dream of matching golden eyes and hair, of orange waves meeting black sand, of piercing screams that became louder and louder as he tried to escape the never-ending dunes. Master Yoda had said Anakin ceased to be once he became Darth Vader, but his death and the loss of him still cut Obi-Wan like a fresh wound –one he doubted would ever heal.

Anakin’s death had haunted him every night without since they had parted ways, but more haunting would be the first time he wouldn’t dream of it. The evening after he had sensed a -however faint- shift in the Force, his daily nightmare was replaced with a revelation.

_“_ _The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found_ _”_ _, a distorted voice spoke calmly, the face covered by a black mask with red eyes that matched the light around them._

_“_ _There are no Jedi_ _”_ _, a short pause, a flash of Obi-Wan’s face, a glimpse of Anakin’s smile,_ _“_ _You and your Inquisitors have seen to that_ _”._

_“_ _I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible. My master could **never** be as vile as you_ _”_ _the betrayal behind the accusation was heavy, a pain so deep it might as well have fueled her body instead of blood._

_“_ _Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him_ _”_ _._

_Closed eyes as determination sets in_ _“_ _Then I will avenge his death_ _”_ _._

_“_ _Revenge is not the Jedi way_ _”_ _._

_“_ _I am no Jedi_ _”_ _._

_Swirling red and white energy as the blades clashed, bodies spinning around to evade the movements of the other. So many hours they had fought side by side, less had been spent training together – she could not match him in power alone, but all she needed was a distraction long enough for their mission to succeed._

_“_ _Ahsoka!_ _”_ _Her breath was caught in her throat, eyes widening as she noticed the change in tone. Even distorted by the mask that concealed his face, she’d never fail to recognize her friend’s voice._ _“_ _Ahsoka_ _”_ _, softer this time as he lifted his face, one of Anakin’s golden eyes studying her face._

_“_ _Anakin_ _”_ _, her voice wasn’t above a whisper as foolish hope clenched her heart with a tight fist,_ _“_ _I won't leave you. Not this time_ _”_ _her voice had been stronger this time, as if the Force had lent her its strength._

_There was no sound save for the heavy breathing amplified by the mask, then the unnatural twist of features_ _“_ _Then you will die_ _”_ _._

Hadn’t he been lying down, Obi-Wan was sure his knees would’ve given out once the images in his mind faded. Desperation tugged at his heart in opposite directions —Anakin had survived their battle in Mustafar and as a result, he had fallen further into the dark side and Ahsoka…

Ahsoka… he had assumed she had died after Order 66 was triggered and the Empire rose to spread further chaos and misery around the galaxy – though not a Jedi, she had been _Anakin’s_ apprentice. The corners of his mouth curled up imperceptibly, knowing he should’ve known better given her resourcefulness and determination. The despair was eclipsed by relief, the mixture of both transporting him back to some of the few moments he treasured from the war, memories of Ahsoka returning to the Temple after missions blurred together – they were as bittersweet as the glimpses he’d caught of Luke over the years, so similar the warm-hearted, starry-eyed boy Anakin had been long ago.

 _Foolish,_ he chided himself as he found he was unable to bury the thought that must Ahsoka have survived this as well, _have you learned nothing?_ He knew indulging this hope was dangerous, that he couldn’t be calm and centered if he focused on this, but it was the first real taste of something better than the frustrations and guilt that plagued him constantly.

Tatooine’s twin suns rose higher and higher on the sky, flooding Obi-Wan’s small hut with light that served as an eye-opener: had this truly been a nightmare? It felt as real as the sand that lingered on every surface, and even the air, of this planet. There was also a key detail he hadn’t missed: he hadn’t caught even the slightest glimpse of Ahsoka’s face, but he had felt her emotions as if they were his own.

He tried searching his mind for anything he had read about the Force from the Archives, but he couldn’t remember anything about sharing memories or dreams through a bond unconsciously and at such great distance – he guessed she still thought him dead. His hand covered his mouth as he mulled over the possibility of trying to reach her through their bond, but his fingers immediately tensed over his beard as he realized that Vader would go looking for her if she had survived —as much as he wished for Ahsoka to know she was not alone, he couldn’t risk Luke’s life over it.

He felt as stiff as a robot as his mind shifted towards Vader —if he somehow learned Obi-Wan had survived all these years, he was sure his former apprentice would not rest until he was dead. _Fear has no place in a Jedi’s heart_ , he reminded himself as something unnervingly close to it toyed with his heart at the thought of Luke. _Have I made the worst possible mistake by bringing him here?_ Now more than ever he wished he could contact Qui-Gon, if not for reassurance at least for advice.

Closing his eyes, he considered what possibilities he had at hand, frustration increasing as he analyzed each of them. He could try contacting Ahsoka, though he didn’t have the slightest idea how to or if she still lived-, he could meditate _again_ in hopes his Master would show himself, or… he could reach out to the only other person besides Yoda and the Lars that knew of his survival and inquire about Ahsoka, even if they agreed to only contact each other in extreme circumstances. The Rebellion had grown more and more over the years, so much so that the rumors about it had reached even Tatooine – maybe his ally would have the information that eluded him.

If Vader had sensed Obi-Wan’s presence in the galaxy, then he would have to flee from Tatooine in hopes he wouldn’t discover his son hiding with stepbrother and his wife. Surely the hatred that fueled him would lure the Sith Lord towards a chase of his former Master, leaving the Lars in peace - but Luke would be left without protection, and someone to teach him the ways of the Force when the time for it came, unless…

Pushing the old cover off his body, he rushed to his feet and reached out for the worn-down robe he kept next to his bed. Dust floated around him as he moved quicker than he had in years, feet carrying him towards the basement where he kept most of his secrets. His sight tried to adjust to the darkness that still lingered, eyes passing over the stored food, his tools, and stopped at his workbench. He could almost smile as he found the locked box where he kept the only way he had to safely contact Bail Organa.

His fingers stilled inches away from the lock, doubts clouding his mind for a moment. The more he pondered over the idea, the more it seemed better and worse simultaneously. Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly through his nose and searched the Force for a signal on what to do. It wasn’t long before he heard a snap as the keypad slid aside.

* * *

Ahsoka could only remember one moment in her life when she had been as tense as she had been feeling since she received a message from Bail Organa requesting her immediate return. _He wouldn’t dismiss me from the Rebellion over going into hiding_ , she reasoned, knowing Hera must have given him a report over their -her- encounter with Darth Vader.

“Ahsoka”, Bail Organa addressed her as soon as the doors slid close behind her. The only sign that he had aged since the last time they had seen each other was the greying in his eyebrows and sideburns. She smiled slightly as she stepped further inside, taking a seat opposite his. “I didn’t intend to pull you out of your mission so abruptly, but the message I received was urgent”.

Some of the tension left her body at his words, though she didn’t relax entirely as she studied her expression – whatever the message was, it was enough to somewhat shake him, something that wasn’t easy to do.

He didn’t wait for a reply before he reached forward to play it for her, the holoprojector coming to life instantly. All her years as a Padawan learner and working as a spy for the Rebellion couldn’t contain the shock written all over her face – her eyes had widened instantly, but she had regained some of her composure enough to close her gaping mouth.

“Senator”, the man greeted politely as he bowed his head slightly, “Please do not fret when you receive this, as neither my life nor my duty have been compromised. However, I have sensed a disturbance that I hope you might have answers for —it was revealed to me, through a dream, that both Darth Vader and Fulcrum have survived since we parted ways”. Ahsoka sucked in a breath as she heard her codename, remembering the first time she had used it to contact him about Maul. “It’s impossible for me to tell if Fulcrum is aware of my knowledge, but I fear if they could, then it might be possible for Vader to have sensed it as well. I must… confide with a friend before I act based merely on suspicions, but if I were to fail, Fulcrum must take finish my mission”.

The image faded as the message ended, but her eyes remained glued to where the man’s face had been projected. Was she younger and less experienced with the reality of war, she would’ve been furious with the revelation that she was still recovering from. Instead, she found within herself confusion, relief, and hope.

It took her a moment to snap her attention back to Bail, now understanding the urgency with which he had requested her at their most secret base. Even when no names had been given, no one besides them could know the existence of this video.

“When did you get this message?” She questioned, leaning forward as the words kept playing back on her mind. _Did he dream of my memories?_ She had long given up on trying to understand the mysteries regarding the Force, but it didn’t fail to confuse her further.

“About two weeks ago”, he replied, “but it was too soon for you to come out of hiding. I asked you to meet me because we thought Darth Vader is no longer actively looking for you”, he added. “I haven’t received more messages from Ben, and I wouldn’t expect otherwise, but it’s still worrisome”, he paused for a moment, lowering his eyes to the holoprojector before meeting her eyes again “You must assure everything remains under control”.

Her nod was resolute, but her emotions were a turmoil within her. She expected Organa to give her more details regarding this ‘mission’ the man dressed in old robes had kept cryptic about, but he knew little to nothing about it himself. Grabbing the device he handled her, which had the coordinates for her destination, they parted ways once again.

His hair and beard had been almost white, the auburn hair having nearly disappeared and leaving only but a trace behind. His skin had been tanner than she ever remembered it being, but it was still pinkish along the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. As much as he had changed, his eyes held the same emotion he had only allowed to shine through in the most tiring moments of the Clone Wars.

 _Obi-Wan is alive_ , she thought for the hundredth time as she set the coordinates into her small ship, _and I’m going back to Tatooine_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sithsahsoka on tumblr too


End file.
